Rosalie's Bad Morning
by Lyddi Lou
Summary: Edward was really getting on Rosalie's nerves that morning... Rosalie finds a new way to get back at Edward after he makes her late for school. This happens during twilight-ish. From Rosalie's point of view. Em/RL, A/J, E/B, C/E... ps-I don't own Twilight


Rosalie's Bad Morning

I knew my day was going to be bad the moment I walked down the stairs. The first thing I saw was Emmett and Jasper recklessly wrestling on the floor. They were playing of course, but they were destroying the living room in the process. _I love my husband_, I reminded myself. They were getting really into it and I knew there was nothing I could say at that point to stop them. I finally just huffed and went to the laundry room to get my favorite blue shirt out of the dryer. I was somewhat looking forward to wearing it. Last time I had it on, Emmett complimented me on it and he was right to do so, I looked great in it and I knew it. Not to mention how surprisingly comfortable it was.

I opened the dryer and dug through a full load of clean clothes but my shirt was nowhere to be found. It should have been there. All the other blue clothes were in the dryer. I searched through it again, double-checking, but it wasn't there. Odd, I thought, I was sure I had put it in the dirty basket a week earlier. I turned around and headed back to my room to check my closet when something blue caught my eye. It was my shirt, mixed in with an assorted pile of dirty clothes. It was still dirty and covered in mud from hunting the last time I wore it. Great.

Edward was on laundry duty last, he was responsible for sorting out all the clothes according to color. I realized he must not have been paying attention when he was sorting. He was probably thinking about that clumsy human girl, Bella. I was beginning to think he was obsessed. Actually, I KNEW he was obsessed.

Anyway, thanks to him (and her on some level) I had to dig through my massive closet for a different shirt. I settled for a yellow one that looked nice with my hair, then got myself ready for the day. When I was done I looked myself over in the mirror. I wasn't wearing my blue shirt, but I still looked good. The eye shadow colors I chose looked stunning on my flawless skin and my blond hair perfectly curled over my shoulders and continued down my torso. Beauty was one of the upsides of being a vampire. I sighed quietly. _Gorgeous as ever_, I thought to myself. That's when I heard Edward walking down the hall. He scoffed, clearly reading my mind, but kept walking.

My brother was really starting to get on my nerves. I don't have to be a mind reader to know he thinks I'm vain. Maybe I am a little. I usually think about how good I look when I don't want him to know what's really on my mind. Unless I'm mad at him, then I cuss him out, mentally, of course. At first he was horrified that I would think such awful things towards him, but he got use to it and it eventually stopped bothering him so much. Now its like he doesn't even notice. I knew I was going to have to come up with a better way to get to him. I couldn't just smash his piano like I wanted. Something that obvious would make me look like a jerk to the rest of the family. I knew however I decided to punish Edward, it would have to be in my thoughts. Speaking of mentally abusing Edward, I still hadn't forgiven him for not washing my shirt. I wondered if he knew I planned on wearing it and simply left it out on purpose. He could easily say it was an accident.

I pondered this as I made my way downstairs. It was a Monday, in other words, a school day. There were only a few minutes before we had to leave for school, and deal with all those hormonal teenagers. Not that I really interacted with them, but most of the time being around them got on my nerves. Needless to say, I was looking forward to summer break. At least I was a senior and would be graduating, for the thousandth time.

By the time I got to the living room Jasper and Emmett were done with their wrestling match. I looked around. Everything was out of place. It was an awful sight. Crooked picture frames, the lamp lying on the floor, couch cushions randomly dispersed throughout the living room, feathers everywhere from a torn-up pillow, it was a disaster area. At least Esme took all the glass vases out when they kept getting broken. The boys just stood there chuckling in the midst of the wreckage like it didn't even matter. I knew someone was going to have to help them clean this mess up. Otherwise, they would probably just leave it like that.

Alice was upstairs changing outfits for the tenth time, Carlisle was with Esme in his office discussing his schedule for the week, and Edward was in his man cave on the phone with Bella. That left me as the only unoccupied one to deal with them.

"You two turned this place into a pig sty." I commented. Emmett shrugged, still exuberant with the thrill of the fight. My irritation slowly escalated. I could tell Jasper was feeling it. He squirmed nervously but said nothing. I waited a few moments before busting out with, "Are you just going to stand there like idiots, or are you going to clean up this mess?" They looked surprised that I said that. Were they oblivious to everything, and immune to cleaning? I was trying not to yell but I was getting really frustrated. Emmett looked around at the room then responded to me. "Of course we'll clean this up. Here." He tossed a couch cushion at me, "Put this on the couch."

"FINE!" I growled. It wasn't my job to clean up their mess. I should have thrown the cushion back and left the room. But I didn't. I stayed and helped like a good wife. It really wasn't that much work when you put it into perspective. In fact, I was happy to help. Jasper, Emmett and I zoomed around the room at top speed and it was clean in no time. By the time we were done I realized my good mood and willingness to help was Jasper's doing. As nice as it was for him to make me feel better, I'm simply not too fond of someone controlling my emotions like that and he knows it. I sneered at him. He ducked his head and smirked. It was hard to say mad at Jasper. Emmett threw his massive arm comfortably around my shoulder. I leaned towards him and slid my arms around his waist.

It was about time for us to leave when everyone started shuffling into the living room. Edward looked immensely worried. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked, clearly sensing a major increase in Edward's degree of worry. "I just got off the phone with Bella." He replied gravely. "She says she's sick and won't be at school today. She has a fever. I'm going to stay with her and make sure she's alright." Alice rolled her eyes. I did too. Edward was such a worry-wart, and over a stupid human too. The idea was laugh-able. "Edward," Alice stated directly, "Bella will be fine by tomorrow. Nothing is going to happen. But I've seen it two ways. If you stay with her she won't be fine by tomorrow. She will not get the rest she needs because you'll be there distracting her and it will take her longer to recover. Also, you've been absent a lot, you might end up in truancy court if you miss more school. I know this is hard for you, but the best thing to do here is for you to go to school and for her to rest. Besides, if she needs anything she has Carlisle's cell phone number." Alice closed her eyes and showed Edward the future before he had time to protest. He sighed slowly, as if it was physically painful to accept this vision. I watched as my siblings tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to comfort him.

This conversation was getting boring. I really wanted to talk about something else, anything else. A human gets sick, then gets better the next day, no big deal. And here Edward was acting like it was the end of the world. To be honest, I was almost hoping she wouldn't be fine. It's embarrassing enough that he loves a human. It wouldn't exactly tear me apart if she got sick and died. Of course, that wouldn't happen because Edward would change her first. Then we'd be stuck with her forever. The most irritating part of all this was that she would be ecstatic about being a vampire. Edward interrupted my thoughts with an angry growl.

I couldn't help but smirk. Sometimes I forgot he could read my mind.

I tried to change my thoughts. I looked down at my watch for a distraction. I gasped when I saw the time. "Aah!" I yelped, "We should have left five minutes ago!" My outburst got everyone's adrenaline going. We all dashed to the car at vampire speed. In the backseat Emmett sat to my right, Jasper on my left and Alice in the front passenger seat. All of us were there in a flash. Well, all except for Edward.

I could hear him lingering inside, he was in Carlisle's office. They were talking about Bella. I was getting sick of hearing her name. We were all in the car waiting on Edward.

"How incredibly inconsiderate of him." I thought to myself. I really didn't want to be late that day. If I was late one more time I was suppose to get a detention. I had Ms. Mule first period. She always made whoever was late stand in front of the class and apologize for their tardiness. I hated that. I didn't owe those humans an apology for anything. They should be thanking me for tolerating them and not sucking them dry. It would be so easy.

Time dragged on. I watched three minutes slowly pass by on my watch. I was very much on edge at that point. I considered running to school, but decided against it since my clothes would get torn up from branches and whatnot.

The rest of my family was carrying on about who-knows-what. Being late was clearly not an issue for them. I sensed Jasper trying to send me waves of calm but I purposely felt hostility towards him in return. Eventually he gave up.

Another few minutes went by. Even driving as fast as our family did, I would have a good chance of being late. From the backseat I leaned forward and honked the horn loudly, interrupting my family's conversation. Everyone in the car jumped and stared at me. Edward was genuinely working my nerves that day. There were several cars in the garage, it seemed silly at that point for us to be waiting on him. After all, he's not the only one who knows how to drive. "Can't we just go, and Edward drive himself in another car?" I asked my siblings impatiently. Alice closed her eyes. She finally said "He'll be here really soon, we should wait. Besides, he needs our support."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

"Everything will be fine Rose." Alice replied soothingly.

That was my breaking point. As I yelled I poked my sisters arm, emphasizing my words, "Easy for YOU to say, YOU don't have Mrs. Mule. YOU'RE not going to get a detention. YOU'RE not going to have to apologize to those brats…" Alice looked at me, surprised.

In one swift motion Jasper grabbed both my hands and pulled them away, preventing me from poking Alice. He held my arms up and looked me directly in the eyes. I struggled to break loose of his grip but he wasn't going to let go. I stopped struggling and held still. Emmett shifted beside me, not really sure what to do. "Cool it." Jasper growled deeply. His eyes pierced though mine and sent waves of terror down my spine. I tried to put on a brave face but he didn't buy it. He could sense my fear. I averted my eyes and mumbled "Sorry, Alice." She stared out the window. "It's ok Rose." Alice murmured. But I could tell it wasn't OK and I had hurt her feelings. I sank into my seat as Jasper released his hold on my wrists.

Waves of guilt and embarrassment washed over me, and they weren't from Jasper either. If I were human I would have been in tears. Emmett pulled me close and held me tightly. I gazed at the clock. That's when I accepted that I was going to be late.

Edward finally came to the car and plopped down in the driver's seat, clearly still worried about that human. The entire conversation on the ride to school revolved around her. I stared out the window and tuned them all out. I managed to think about song lyrics and my hair. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to cuss Edward out in my head. I wanted to make him feel guilty for everything from this morning, but I knew that wasn't the time for my revenge. I was still shook up from earlier and was trying my best to hide it. Besides, he was too distracted and could've easily ignored me. I decided to wait until I had more of his attention.

When we got to school Jasper, Alice, and Edward piled out of the car, lost in thought. I scooted towards the door to get out but Emmett grabbed my waist and held me in place. Edward turned curiously, waiting for us to get out. Emmett shrugged and called to him, "Were already late, we'll be there in a minute. Don't worry, I'll lock the car when we leave." They stared at each other briefly. I could tell Emmett was thinking something to Edward. Then Edward nodded slightly and trudged towards the building.

From the car we watched as others walked into the school. They disappeared from sight and hearing range. I was glad to have my thoughts to myself again. My husband placed his muscular arm around my shoulders and held me close. "Everything OK Rose?" he asked gently. No, everything was not OK. I sighed and shook my head left to right. I wanted desperately to break down and cry. I let my head drop into my hands and thought about everything that went wrong that morning.

Emmett pulled my face to his and kissed me lightly. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him back and my worries and stress seemed to melt away. We kept returning each other's kisses and it turned into a full on make-out session. Then it turned into more than just making-out. . Edward would be furious if he knew what we were up to. Things got more serious so we moved it to the passenger seat and reclined it all the way back.

Oh, if my brother ever knew what went down in his precious car he would be livid. There wasn't anyone in the parking lot, but I was still thankful the windows were so heavily tinted. We both missed the entire first period that day, but it was worth it. When I strolled into my second period class (on time, I might add) my day, and mood, had improved dramatically.


End file.
